Save me
by Fleeting.Eternal.Art
Summary: Beck's a drug user and he'll ruin his life if nobody saves him. Bade or Bori, you decide. Reviews? c:
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, where are you?" read the text. Beck carelessly threw his Iphone across the room. He was not about to be interrupted during his happy hour. Anticipating what was to come, he pushed up his sleeve and tied his bandana around it. 'Bingo!' he thought as he located his vein. He grabbed the syringe and placed it to his arm. He took a deep breath and then .he pushed down. He groaned in pain as it went in but then it quickly faded into a sick pleasure. It hurt so good. He couldn't concentrate on what was going on anymore, he felt like he was in his own velvety cocoon that he didn't want to leave, floating on a cloud for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh, where is he?" wondered Tori. She had called Beck multiple times, sent texts, and nothing. He had always disappeared like this. She sadly put her phone down on the passenger seat of her car. 'Maybe I'm being too controlling...' she thought to herself. seconds became minutes which eventually felt like hours. Inevitably, her mind began to think of the worst case scenarios. 'Maybe he's cheating on me with Jade..?' she asked herself. "I mean...Sometimes, just the way he looks at her...he never looks at me like that." she said to herself. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, wetting the steering wheel. The neon sign at Nozu's flickered on and off and seemed to taunt Tori, reminding her of all the memories she and Beck had shared there.  
*flashback* "Thanks a lot for the food, Beck! It was really yummy!" she said as she patted her stomach.  
Beck smirked. "yummy in your tummy?" Tori nodded happily. "so Tori...I've been wondering if..maybe you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh my god, yes!" she yelled and jumped on him. It had been the happiest time of her life since getting into HA and maybe even dating Danny. *end flashback*  
Tori wiped her tears and thought about what to do. Images of Jade and Beck and Beck and Jade flooded her mind and she lost control. She suddenly became very angry and drove to Jade's home. She stomped into her yard, and knocked furiously on the door with complete disregard for the people sleeping. "JADE!" she yelled. She was about to knock again, when suddenly-

"Dude, chill! What's your-" Tori stomped in. "Beck! Come out of hiding, I know-" Jade clamped her hand down on Tori's mouth. "Can it, Vega!" she hissed. She grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her up to her room before anyone could wake up. Tori's eyes wandered around the other girl's room. There were scissors everywhere but what struck a cord...Jade's vanity mirror was covered in pictures of her and Beck. Jade's voice suddenly broke through the quiet. "Do you want to tell me what you're doing here yelling at 12 in the morning? You know what? Don't tell me, that way I can call the cops for harassment and tresspassing." she smirked.  
Tori's anger diffused into sadness. "Oh, Jade I just " her voice got thick with emotion.  
"Whooooaaaa what do I look like, Dr. Phil?" Jade asked. Tori then sank to the floor sobbing. "Beck always disappears for hours upon end...and whenever I call or text, he never answers. I know it sounds obsessive but I get worried because it happens all the time and he never offers a proper explanation. I don't know what he's doing and so I just thought maybe...he was cheating on me with you.." she finished quiety.  
Jade slowly crouched and gave Tori a small squeeze.  
"I think there's something you need to know about Beck."  
- - -

Beck groaned. 'I don't think the rooms supposed to be spinning ' He tried to get off his bed but was overcome by a strong wave of nausea and a huge headache. 'Fuck I don't ' All of a sudden, he began to have a hard time breathing.  
he then dropped to the floor and began convulsing.

"Hon .Beck's a drug user."

"He's a what?" asked Tori in a horrified voice. "No he can't be. Not Beck. He wouldn't do anything like that!"  
"It's part of why we broke up. We used to shoot up together, snort, smoke, swallow .we did just about everything together " her eyes flickered down. "But then one day I almost OD'd and then I decided that I wouldn't do them any longer. I wasn't much of an addict since I only did them with Beck every now and then, but I guess he did them on his own he then developed an addiction to Heroin. I told him all the time to stop, because he was going to ruin his life but he never listened. And he always tried to get me back to using them. I was not about to let those demons back in my life. No matter what love I had for him, in the end, it came down to whether I would save my body and my dreams or if I would sacrifice them for Beck...I had to choose me."  
"wow " Tori said in a mystified voice. "I never thought "  
Jade let out a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, that's what everybody says." Her eyes filled with sadness. "I wish I could help him. You have no idea how much I wish I could. But he won't listen to me, much less give me the time of day."  
"We can help him, Jade! Interventions, rehab, we can do it!" Tori said suddenly.  
"I've already tried that and it just drove him away.." the other girl replied while fingering some black scissors. The darkness of the room hid a single tear that rolled down her face. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.  
It was eerily quiet in the room...both girls thought about the guy they loved that they so desperately wanted to save. "But I will keep calling you to see, if you're sleeping are you dreaming, if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?" sang a man on Jade's ringtone. "Hello?" she answered.  
"Jade, it's Beck's dad. Beck's in the White Memorial hospital, he's not good, hurry!" then, the line then went dead and Jade broke inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me! I apologize in advance for the low quality of my stories. I'm using notepad cause I ain't got that microsoft word /3 And I really don't know how to use . So maybe my story will make up for the crappiness. Also, I think I'ma change the story category to just Beck and not Beck and Tori. I originally wanted Bade, but I'm also open to Bori. which is where you guys come in. I'm guessing by the 5th chapter I'll have counted all the "votes" and I'll decide. kay thanks!

Jade and Tori rushed to the hospital, not bothering to stop at red lights. The ride was tense and quiet, for both were scared for Beck.  
They ran inside and demanded to see Beck. "Can I help you?" asked a black nurse who looked like she could care less actually, whether she could help you or not. "Beck Oliver. We need to see him!" demanded Jade. The nurse sighed because she didn't really want to get out of her seat, but she did anyways to go get the information on this "Beck".  
When she returned, she said "Overdose, Room 12A, down the hall and to your left." When she saw the girls ready to sprint, she added "One at a time!"  
Tori and Jade stared at each other while the question hung in the air. Who would go in first?  
"I guess...since you ARE his girlfriend...you should go in first." A look of relief washed over Tori's face. "Thanks. I'll try not to take long."  
Jade silently cursed herself for being so nice to Vega and sullenly went to wait in the waiting room.

Tori slowly walked down the hall to Beck's room trying to mentally prepare herself. When she was right outside the door, she inhaled deeply. "Okay, Tori. You can do this. It's just regular 'ol Beck." With that small pep talk, she walked into his room and was surprised to see him sleeping so peacefully. Although he was there and she was seeing him in the flesh, it was really surreal to her to see him hooked up to so many machines. It just didn't look like him.  
"Mmmmm..." Beck mumbled as he began stirring. "Beck?" she asked, as she made her way to his tiny bed and took his warm, yet rough hand. "Babe?" He began opening his eyes and smiling brightly.  
"Beck! oh my god Beck I"m so..." she broke off midsentence because tears began pouring out of her eyes. "No no no no no no no stop," he said as he tried wiping her tears away. "why? why would you do something like this and not tell me? What if you had died? How do you think I would feel?" she asked while still crying. Beck instantly felt the familiar feeling of guilt he felt after coming down from his clouds and seeing that he had ignored her and disappointed her once again. "I'm...sorry...I just...I can't explain it." Tori's eyes widened. "You can't explain? You can't explain to me why you feel the need to depend on a drug to make you happy! I thought I made you happy..." she said quietly and looked down as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "Talk to me, Beck..You know you can."  
He simply shook his head. "I just can't talk to you. You wouldn't understand." Tori stayed quiet for a few moments and then mustered up the courage to ask, "Would Jade understand?"  
Beck looked at her with heavy eyes. "Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to." "I see." Tori got up and tried not to cry. "I-I'll just see y-you later t-then, o-okaybye"  
"WAIT TORI!" he yelled but it was too late. She was gone.

"So, what happened?" Jade asked while sipping a cup of the hospital coffee. "I don't want to talk about it." replied Tori in a thick voice. Before Jade left to see Beck, she handed Tori her coffee. "Here. It tastes like crap." Jade made her way down the hall and marched right into Beck's room.  
"what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded. Beck smiled his cute half smile which made her heart skip a beat like it always had. "Well, hello to you too."  
"Answer me! You promised! You promised you'd be careful!" Though she was angry, he knew she genuinely cared for him. And it made him happy, which made him feel all the more guilty about Tori.  
"I know I did...It's just..Things got bad again...with..her. And I needed to escape for a good while. I guess I took too much." He sighed.  
Jade's expression softened and she went over and hugged him. She sat by his side and softly tousseled his hair. "You have to get off drugs. You have to." she said sadly. Only around him could she be herself.  
"I know...I know...but I'm afraid..what if I leave them and I go back to my old drug?" He looked at his wrists and fingered the scars he now had to bear for the rest of his life. "You won't. I'll always be here to help. and...you have Tori." she said with a crestfallen face as she remembered that she couldn't be Beck's heroine because he had already replaced her.  
"I...thank you. come here." he gestured for her to get closer. She complied, but her heart was beating hard. Beck pecked her on the forehead, like she always used to love for him to do.  
A slight blush crept up to her cheeks. "Goodbye for now, Beck." 


End file.
